ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 3: The Island of Tropical Berry
The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 2: Pop-a-berry Roll is a 2018 computer-animated family film and a sequel to the 2016 film The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie and 2018 film The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 2: Pop-a-berry Roll. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Hasbro and American Greetings and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on June 5th, 2020.'' Plot TBA Cast *Anna Cummer as Strawberry Shortcake *Shannon Chan-Kent as Cherry Jam *Rebecca Shoichet as Apple Dumplin' *Annick Obonsawin as Ginger Snap *Lennon Wynn as Angel Cake *Janyse Jaud as Orange Blossom *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mango Smoothie *Jack McBrayer as Huckleberry Pie *Sarah Silverman as Peppermint Fizz *Frank Welker as Pupcake *Emily Osment as Custard *Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony *Nathan Kress as Blackberry Bun *Ariana Grande as Blueberry Muffin *Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet *Elizabeth Banks as Coco Calypso *Debi Derryberry as Seaberry Delight *Brenda Song as Tea Blossom *Miranda Cosgrove as Crepe Suzette *Victoria Justice as Frosty Puff *Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta *Jamie Lynn Spears as Raspberry Torte *Dakota Fanning as Lemon Meringue *Idina Menzel as Apricot *Jessica DiCicco as T.N. Honey *Leila Arcieri as Butter Cookie *Dove Cameron as Lime Light *Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler *Jodi Benson as Café Olé *Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip *Albert Brooks & Ellen DeGeneres as Lem n Ada *Kristen Wiig as Peach Blush *Debby Ryan as Banana Candy *Peyton List as Plum Puddin' *Jace Norman as Green Apple *Katie Lowes as Watermelon Kiss *Katy Perry as Pomegranate Parfait *Molly Quinn as Cranberry Crisp *Nancy Cartwright as Persimmons *Dee Bradley Baker as Jackfruit Jam *Rebecca Shoichet as Mango Jubilee *Erica Mendez as Mint Tea *Mae Whitman as Cinnamon Muffin *Adam McArthur as Almond Cookie *Cree Summer as Marble Cake *Ariel Winter and Ashley Boettcher as Sweet and Sour Grapes *Bella Lotz as Mint Ice Cream Cone *Amy Poehler as Abbey Cocoa Frost Release The film was released on June 8, 2020. before being rescheduled to June 6, 2021 in January 2020. Marketing On August 14, 2019, the first images were released, followed by a teaser trailer the next day. On November 6, 2019, new images were released, followed by a leaked trailer the next day. On January 12, 2020, a new trailer was released. On March 16, 2020, a new trailer was released. On April 26, 2020, 5 new images were released. On May 19, 2020, a new trailer was released. Soundtrack *Strawberry Yo!: Performed by Ashley Tisdale *Beautiful Girl: Performed by Sean Kingston *Kissin U: Performed by Miranda Cosgrove *Blank Space: Performed by Taylor Swift *Bad Romance: Performed by Lady Gaga *Hey There Delilah: Performed by Plain White T's *Born This Way: Performed by Lady Gaga Sequel n an interview prior to the film's release, director Lauren Faust was asked about a possible film series. She said, "I can't be sure about that. It all really depends on how well it's recieved. We don't want to make a sequel to something no one cared for or no one went to see in the first place." After the film's success, Lauren Faust confirmed that a sequel was to begin development soon by the same crew as the original. n an interview in late 2021, Alyson Stoner was asked about the sequel and confirmed that she would be returning. The rest of the original cast was confirmed by Davis in early 2020. The Strawberry Shortcake's World 4: Berry Big Country was released on June 3rd, 2022. Category:2020 Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Family